hide and seek
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Kirishima.exe ha dejado de funcionar. *H & BL* . *Ménage à trois*


**Renuncia:** todo de Horikoshi.

 **n.a:** *agresivamente espera que el mundo escriba más este ot3*

 **n.a2:** el fic se ubica en lo más reciente del manga pero antes de la saga actual

 **n.a3:** CÓMO QUE KIRISHIMA ESTÁ GRAVEMENTE HERIDO Y CREE QUE NO ES DIGNO DE SER UN HÉROE A PESAR DE TODO, MENTIRA, ÉL ESTÁ CON BAKUGOU Y URARAKA Y SON FELICES Y UNOS HÉROES GRANDIOSOS PERIOD

* * *

I—

 **O** kay.

 _Okay_. Escuchen. El asunto es así:

Kirishima no busca a propósito enamorarse mientras asiste a Yuuei. Sucede por accidente, lo jura por su admiración a Crimson Riot. Es decir— su objetivo es ser un héroe muy masculino que realice acciones heroicas (también masculinas), salvar al prójimo y no sentirse inútil nunca más. Y hacer amigos, con suerte.

No planea tener un crush. Mucho menos en dos personas. Al. Mismo. Tiempo.

Y bueno, no es que haya algo _particularmente raro_ en esa situación. Desde la aparición de los quirks Japón ha sabido ordenar sus prioridades entre lo que es extraño y lo que no, y no es como si algunos héroes profesionales no estuviesen en relaciones no monógamas y el público lo sepa y a pesar de todo siga apoyándolos, pero—

Con honestidad, Kirishima nunca creyó que eso le ocurriría a él.

 _Amigo, es que qué diablos estabas pensando_ , se reprocha a sí mismo.

Y entonces.

Oh.

II—

Piensa en Uraraka. Uraraka y su sonrisa de chocolate derretido y sus ojos brillantes. Uraraka que se siente insegura de su cuerpo porque quizás no es tan delgada como las otras chicas pero que a Kirishima igual le parece hermosísima.

(— Kirishima-kun, no hay necesidad de mentirme, sabes.

— Woah, hieres mi orgullo Uraraka, eres de _ese tipo_ ¿no? una belleza desalmada.

— ¡Pfff, ya entendí, me rindo!).

Y piensa en Bakugou. Bakugou y su ceño fruncido y sus malos modales. Bakugou que en el fondo tiene baja autoestima y ansiedad pero a quien Kirishima igual considera increíble y temerario.

(— Creo que eres más de lo que cualquiera asume. Te admiro, un montón.

— Qué mierda Kirishima.

— Espera, ¿eso puede ser un sonrojo, acaso? ¿Katsuki Bakugou no sabe reaccionar ante los cumplidos? Tío, esto es un momento memorable en la historia digno de ser recordado por las futuras generaciones–

— MUERE.)

Uraraka y Bakugou, Bakugou y Uraraka. Siempre en la misma frase, nunca separados.

 _Correcto_.

No hay muchas vueltas.

El problema— el problema radica en que Kirishima es su amigo. En que nota cosas. En que Uraraka parece estar rodeada de un campo de flores cada vez que habla con Bakugou, y que Bakugou se muestra más relajado con ella a pesar de que preferiría morir antes que admitirlo. En que a Kirishima le gustan, ambos. En la misma medida. Pero ambos sólo se gustan entre ellos.

Y, vale, duele una hostia.

Está bien, no obstante. Los amores no correspondidos no han matado a nadie, aún.

Kirishima puede vivir con eso.

III—

... _CORRECCIÓN_.

Kirishima no puede vivir con eso.

Okay.

 _Okay_. Escuchen. El asunto es así:

Empieza como un día normal en los dormitorios. Kirishima se despierta, se pone su uniforme, desayuna una manzana (le recuerdan a Uraraka, y encima son rojas, y masculinas, nadie puede juzgarlo). Y sale de su habitación cuando oye la voz chillona de Mineta en el corredor. Curioso, se acerca. Iida está intentando pedirle de una forma política y educadamente correcta que se calle.

Los gritos histéricos de Mineta van como: "¡¿Pero es que nadie me ha hecho caso?!" y "Ya no tengo oportunidades con Uraraka... porque Bakugou y ella... novios" y "tomados de la mano en las áreas del jardín..." y "Bakugou es feo y la vida es injusta."

Kaminari se une a la conversación con: "amigo estás demente, nunca tuviste oportunidades con ella en primer lugar."

Y Sero: "no entiendo por qué te exaltas tanto, Bakugou y Uraraka tienen una cosa desde... no sé, hace semanas y además–"

Y la mente de Kirishima se pone en blanco. Deja de prestarles atención.

 _Discúlpame Mineta pero Bakugou es malditamente guapo, ¿te has mirado en un espejo, siquiera?_ está tentado a decir, más no lo hace, por supuesto. Porque él es Eijirou Kirishima, con un corazón más grande que el mundo y alguien decente, contrario a Mineta.

Y porque sabía que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría, sólo que.

III—

Todo se vuelve incómodo.

Por parte de Kirishima, al menos.

El rumor de la relación entre Uraraka y Bakugou se propaga rápidamente, o eso le parece a Kirishima, y se vuelve una costumbre ver con más frecuencia a Bakugou dándole a Uraraka un bento preparado (—que si te matas de hambre no vas a ser una heroína, tonta) y a Uraraka intentando vendarle con torpeza las heridas de sus simulaciones de batalla (—podrías ser más prudente...)

Cosas que son de esperarse en una pareja, _ya_.

Lo que extraña a Kirishima es que ni Bakugou ni Uraraka lo dejan de lado para tener citas y prefieren andar los tres juntos, siempre.

Van al árcade (donde Bakugou apesta en el Dance Dance y Kirishima debe evitar que lo vuele en pedazos, y Uraraka les patea el trasero a ambos en el Metal Gear, y Kirishima gana un peluche de un dragón debido a los puntos que han acumulado en los juegos), o se quedan en los dormitorios a ver películas de terror, usualmente de serie B, que le fascinan a Uraraka y las cuales Bakugou nunca deja de criticar.

— El asesino es jodidamente ridículo. Y obvio. Si el grupo principal no fuese tan imbécil lo habrían descubierto desde los primeros quince minutos en vez de morir uno por uno de maneras tan estúpidas.

— Uhm, ¿pero entonces no habría película? —señala Kirishima.

— Y podría usar mi tiempo en algo más productivo como– mierda Ochako, no te acabes las palomitas, _con un demonio_.

En cambio, otras veces ven películas de acción. Las preferidas de Bakugou, y de las cuales Uraraka suele quejarse a menudo.

— ¿Por qué debe haber siempre una damisela en apuros cuyo único propósito es ser el interés amoroso? ¿y verse sexy usando poca ropa? ¿Por qué no puede haber una chica fuerte que salve al protagonista al final de la historia? Y–

— Ochako, cualquiera con un cerebro funcional sabe que ningún personaje femenino en este género es más fuerte que tú. Y que tú luces mejor en pijama que cualquiera de estas tipas en bikini. Ahora cállate.

— ¡Rude! mi pijama es rosa, con estampados de estrellas.

— _Exacto_.

Kirishima asume, en un comienzo, que tanto Uraraka como Bakugou se sienten culpables de dejarlo de lado. Pero no tiene sentido. Porque Uraraka suele juntarse todavía con Iida y Midoriya y Tsuyu, dándole espacio a él y Bakugou para que estén con Kaminari y Sero y Mina. Y los dos siguen buscándolo en sus ratos libres.

Y Uraraka recarga la cabeza en su hombro cuando están sentados en el mismo sofá, codo contra codo, y suspira alegre. O toma sus camisas y las usa aunque le queden enormes, como si fuese lo más natural. Y Bakugou se acuesta en su cama cuando ya es tarde y se hartó de estudiar, y si Kirishima intenta dormir en el suelo con un par de mantas Bakugou le gruñe que se suba "al maldito colchón de una vez" y terminan durmiendo separados por tan sólo un par de centímetros.

Así que.

Va a perder la razón en cualquier minuto.

IV—

Kirishima es un chico inteligente.

Sin embargo, tiende a infravalorarse a sí mismo, y ser algo ajeno a los sentimientos que otros albergan hacia su persona.

Okay.

 _Okay_. Escuchen. El asunto es así:

Izuku Midoriya es demasiado bueno. Que Crimson Riot y All Might lo bendigan, honestamente. Midoriya es un grandioso amigo y una increíble persona y Kirishima bien podría enamorarse de él asimismo _pero no gracias, tiene suficiente con dos crushes no correspondidos_.

Kirishima está emocionalmente frustrado y le pide consejo tras explicarle todo (pues confía tanto así en Midoriya) y este responde, confundido:

— ¿No veo nada raro?

Y Kirishima no espera eso. En lo absoluto. Midoriya nota su expresión contrariada, por lo que se apresura a explicarse de manera nerviosa.

— ¡Y-ya! Es que, tú sabes. Son cosas que se hacen en todas las relaciones románticas. O eso dicen.

— Pero yo no estoy en una relación con ninguno de ellos.

Midoriya frunce el ceño.

— ¿No estás saliendo con Uraraka _y_ Kacchan?

Y, espera. Qué.

(QUÉ).

— ¡Lo siento! —se disculpa Midoriya—. Yo pensé– es decir– Uraraka habla mucho sobre ustedes dos, de una forma súper afectuosa que ni siquiera usa conmigo... y Kacchan los observa, a ti y a ella cuando no prestan atención y jamás ha mirado a nadie así antes y... ¿tienen citas, cada fin de semana, en la sala común de los dormitorios? ¿En serio no–? todos lo sabemos en nuestra clase, todos excepto Mineta, obvio.

Kirishima exe ha dejado de funcionar.

— Midoriya, mi hombre, mi amigo, discúlpame un momento por favor —le pide.

Y sale corriendo.

V—

No es difícil encontrarlos. Se encuentran en el cuarto de Uraraka, ella intentando convencer a Bakugou de darle una oportunidad a un libro. Kirishima abre la puerta de golpe, su respiración agitada, y sin aguantar más pregunta:

— ¡¿Estamos en un noviazgo de a tres?!

Sólo para recibir sus miradas confundidas.

— Qué carajos —dice Bakugou.

— ¿Sí? —contesta Uraraka.

Kirishima no consigue creerlo. Mantiene la esperanza, no obstante.

— Ah, pero, ah... ¿d-desde cuándo? —consigue preguntar.

— Uhm, ¿bastante? Siendo sincera perdí la cuenta después del tercer mes.

— ¿¡Tercer m-?! VALE, vale. Si hemos estado saliendo todo este tiempo ¿no les parece raro que nunca les haya besado, o... o eso? ¿o que no les haya dicho que los quiero? O, algo.

— Asumimos que querías tomarlo con calma, ¿quizás? Bakugou-kun también es tímido y muy torpe con las muestras de afecto.

— _Qué carajos_ —insiste Bakugou—. Repite eso si te atreves.

De repente todo es bueno en la vida.

— Oigan, que estoy en crisis aquí porque aparentemente he estado saliendo con la chica y el chico de mis sueños durante más de tres meses y apenas me enteré —los interrumpe. Y, por Dios. Hasta hablarlo en voz alta es surreal—. Caray, estoy– sólo para confirmar ¿tú eres mi novio, y tú mi novia, y yo su novio, de los dos, simultáneamente?

— Sí joder.

— ¡Yup!

— Y, siendo hipotético, puedo tomarlos de la mano en el salón, y en los pasillos, y abrazarlos durante horas y acurrucarme con ustedes, e invitarlos a cenar, y regalarles flores y–

— Kirishima cierra la b–

Bakugou no termina, porque Kirishima de inmediato une sus labios en un impulso. Y el beso es tosco y precipitado y sabe a lluvia mojada y hay dientes chocando. Antes de que Bakugou lo maldiga Kirishima se separa y repite la acción, pero con Uraraka. Y el beso es más suave y dulce y sabe a sumo de galaxias y su boca de satín le provoca cosquillas.

Entonces Uraraka y Bakugou se pintan de rojo (su color favorito, su todo favorito). Y Kirishima les sonríe, tan feliz.

— Los besos son, uhm, son geniales. Podríamos... sí, r-repetirlos seguido —balbucea Uraraka, rompiendo el silencio.

— Ochako tú– y Kirishima es tan– ughhh, los odio maldición, ojalá se mueran.

— Pero yo te amo. Los amo a ambos, bro.

— Juro que si vuelves a llamarme "bro" después de besarme te haré explotar la cara.

— _Bro_.

VI—

Okay.

 _Okay_. Escuchen. El asunto es así:

Es por pura casualidad que Kirishima una tarde le ofrece sus apuntes de inglés a Mineta, y que Mineta elige aparecerse por su habitación en ese preciso instante. Justo cuando Kirishima y Bakugou le besan el cuello a Uraraka casi tímidos, ella frente a Bakugou y de espaldas a Kirishima, sus cuerpos entrelazados y, SIN DOBLES INTENCIONES MINETA ESTAMOS TODOS COMPLETAMENTE VESTIDOS DEJA DE GRITAR.

Kirishima no se está vengando de Mineta por casi provocarle una crisis de amor no correspondido, _en serio_. Incluso si no puede evitar reírse junto con Uraraka, luego de que Bakugou amenace a Mineta con lanzarlo por la ventana si no se larga de inmediato. Y de que retomen los besos de mariposa, y las caricias inocentes, y las sinfonías en su ventrículo.

Tan odiosamente cursi.

Porque—

Los niños están bien.

(y se quieren y se quieren y se quieren).


End file.
